


Wild Memories

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasms, Rimming, Set back when Shield broke up and Seth & Dean hated each others guts, Seth's POV, Sex Tape, filthy smut, intercourse, past relationship, rattled memories of an ex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Seth stumbles upon an old video which happens to be a sex tape he made with Dean. Safe to say, he did NOT plan to go down that rabbit hole.





	Wild Memories

Seth still remembered that night vividly. They had won their PPV match, Roman had gone home and Seth and Dean found themselves in a bar celebrating. Seth remembered how Dean was pleasantly buzzed and teasing Seth for being a ‘wuss’ and not drinking, and how Seth had grinned at him and told him he was looking to celebrate in a different way.

Seth had happily ordered more booze for Dean, wanting his boyfriend loose and pliant for what he had planned. A drunk Dean was usually very horny, and when Seth was around he became exceptionally needy. Seth was always up for fucking Dean like Dean needed to be fucked. It was why they worked so well together. Tonight Seth was feeling extra filthy, his hands never leaving Dean’s body, particularly his ass which looked extra delicious in those tight jeans Dean chose to wear.

When they got back to their room, Dean was onto him in a matter of few seconds. Seth had happily grinned and picked Dean up in his arms, making his way to the bed and dropping him down in the middle. He quickly stripped off his shirt, which made Dean lazily smile at him as he admired the well muscled body of his boyfriend. Seth grabbed Dean’s jeans and pulled them off of him, then helped him up so he could remove his shirt.

Dean was moaning loudly as Seth laid between his spread legs and tasted his mouth. Seth’s kisses were heated and wet, which made Dean open up to him all that eagerly. Seth smirked when he felt Dean grabbing his hand and placing it over his crotch, his legs coming up to wrap around Seth’s waist as he pulled away from Seth’s lips to catch his breath.

“Come on…Touch me..’m so hard for you..Please.” Dean begged in a voice that went straight to Seth’s dick, it was so wrecked and needy. Seth watched how Dean had his head thrown back on the pillow, his body flushed as he panted. When Seth moved Dean’s face to press his mouth onto his again, he groaned in delight at the way Dean whimpered. 

“So needy. Always so needy for me, Baby. Look at me.” Seth watched as Dean’s hazy eyes opened up to look into his lusty ones. Dean licked his lips as he grind his hips against Seth’s. “Want you to fuck me, Seth.”

Seth grinned at that, his hands moving down to grope Dean’s ass through his underwear. “Yeah? We’ll get to that. But I wanna try something.”

Dean looked into his eyes curiously, then Seth gave a wicked grin before he removed Dean’s limbs from around his body and stood up. 

Seth fumbled with his bag and got his camera out. He turned back towards the bed, his hungry eyes running over the length of his boyfriend’s beautiful body as he wiggled his eyebrows and pointed at the camera.

Dean perched up on his elbows and the expression on his face was hilarious as he gasped out, “No way.”

Seth grinned and sat down on the bed, pulling Dean up and into his lap as he pressed his mouth against Dean’s in a filthy kiss. When he pulled back, he whispered in a husky voice, “Yes way.”

The tension in Dean’s body was evident as he tried to wiggle out of Seth’s lap. But Seth held him in place, his lips moving down to latch onto Dean’s throat, the blue eyed man moaned loudly in his arms. “Come on, Baby. It will be fun. You can look back and watch how pretty you look on my dick.”

“I already know that!” Dean whined and then gasped when Seth bit a hickey into his neck, his body shuddering as he felt Seth’s hardness through their clothing. Seth reached down to roughly grope his ass, pressing Dean’s hips down into his as they both groaned out at the friction. 

“Just think bout it…Me filming you, recording all those delicious moans when I touch you…when I put my mouth down there and make you shudder on my tongue…I’ll eat you out. Open you up on my tongue…Wanna record you bouncing on my cock like a needy little slut that you are..Please Babe, I swear it’ll get you going…We can watch it later as I fuck you again…You’ll see how beautiful you are when you let me have my way with you.” Seth was pouring filth in Dean’s ear, and Dean was whimpering helplessly. As much as he wanted to protest, he couldn’t will his dick to calm down. It did get him going. The idea of Seth recording him as he got fucked was filthy hot. 

“What if…fuck..what if it goes into the wrong hands? You know Seth we are in no position to take a careless risk like this…No…just..”

“Darling, I promise you its just for fun. I’ll take care of it. You can trust me. Just wanna have a little memory of you when you are not around…Wanna jerk off to how pretty you look when you ride me…Come on, I’ll be careful. Look at you…don’t say it doesn’t make you hot, huh? Look how hard you are…You want it too…Stop worrying and lets have fun.” Seth was palming Dean through his underwear, feeling how hard Dean was underneath his hand. He could see the way Dean was flushing and vibrating with need that his boyfriend wanted this too, even if he was a little scared.

“I’ll kill you if it ever gets out of your hands. And you’ll never get to have my ass again. Got it?”

Seth grinned as he kissed Dean’s lips, then let out a satisfied growl when Dean wiggled on his lap, deliberately rubbing his ass against Seth’s crotch. “Deal, Baby. And you know I can never not have your ass again. You got nothing to worry bout.”

Dean gave a smile of his own, then nodded. “Kay. Then lets get goin’.” Seth groaned and pressed his lips against Dean’s neck. “Fuck yeah.”

* * *

Seth didn’t mean to watch it. It felt invasive. It felt like going down a rabbit hole that would open up old wounds. But the temptation was too strong. Seth tried to make excuses, but he knew when he played the video he was deliberately visiting back the memory lane that still haunted his mind sometimes.

Seth’s breath was caught in his throat as he came face to face with Dean on the screen. He was on his hands and knees, face smushed against the pillow as Seth kneeled behind his spread thighs. Seth could see himself grinning as he spread Dean open and buried his face between his cheeks. Dean bucked wildly in his hold, broken moans ripping out of his throat like a chant. 

There were so many thoughts plunging Seth’s mind in that moment. For starters how much he missed having Dean at his mercy like that. How beautiful he looked when he let Seth have his way with him. How absolutely stunning of a picture they made together. How much his heart still ached and longed for Dean even though he swore he was over him.

Seth didn’t know when his hand had started stroking his clothed dick. He was rock hard under his pants. Seth gasped when he put his hand down his pant and started palming his naked length. The friction felt so good, his hand moving up and down as Seth’s eyes stayed on the screen and how Dean was whining deliciously as Seth went to toe with his ass. 

Seth’s movements hard become desperate, the arousal taking over his every sense. He watched as Dean rocked on his dick, bouncing up and down and riding him like a pro. Dean looked absolutely stunning, and Seth could see his hands leaving their marks on Dean’s lithe waist. He moaned out as he watched himself spanking Dean, making him move faster on his cock. Dean’s moans were going straight to Seth’s dick, and he stroked himself faster. His dick leaking profusely and Seth could feel how close he really was.

Seth came with the image of his seeds leaking out Dean’s ass on the screen. His whole skin flushed a bright shade of pink, he felt a pang of shame as he looked down at the mess he made all over his pants and hand. A low groan left his lips as he covered his eyes with his other hand, then quickly shut his laptop off.

**Author's Note:**

> Seth/Dean sex tape had been on my to do list for the longest. CHECK.


End file.
